A fastening of the connector element, which is for example connected to a pressure medium line, to the housing component of the housing is accordingly performed by virtue of the connector element being screwed into the connector bore. Then, fluid conducted in the pressure medium line, in particular compressed air or hydraulic liquid, can flow from the pressure medium line into the interior of the housing component or of the housing and in the opposite direction.
A problem in the case of such screw connections between a connector element and a connector bore of a housing component consists in that, in particular, the connector bore in the housing component must have material characteristics which permit such a high tightening and release moment of the threaded connection that the threaded connection does not loosen even under extreme temperatures and vibration loading.
A generic housing component is discussed, for example, in DE 10 2008 028 440 A1. In this document, a housing component, which has two such connector bores for the feed and discharge of compressed air, of a housing of an ABS pressure control valve is a light metal injection molding, and in particular an aluminum diecast component. Although the material characteristics of such an aluminum diecast component permit relatively high tightening and release moments for screw connections, it is relatively expensive to produce.